Fallen
by Calie1
Summary: She'd fallen for him, hard. One Shot


Notes: This is not connected to my story The Fall. Just a one shot.

* * *

She'd fallen for him, hard. She'd fallen for the good looks, the duel identity, the strength, the hero, the man, the charm, the smell, the entire package. She supposed it had been inevitable, to get sucked in. And when he'd rescued her, drove her back to the tower on the back of his bike, adrenaline pumping, hormones rushing, she'd been powerless against his fevered kisses. She'd given in, knowing that he didn't feel the same way, but her feelings made her weak against him.

He'd taken her against the wall, half clothed. And then once more in her bedroom. It had been like she had always imagined. Hot, intense, memorable. Oliver knew what he was doing, and he made sure she knew. He wasn't shy and leaned a little bit towards the dominating side. But he gave as good as he took. And when it was all over and she lay in bed panting, heart pounding, sweating, and eyes falling shut, she couldn't have been more satiated. When she'd fallen asleep he'd been lying there next to her. When she woke an hour later he was gone.

She couldn't have been surprised really, yet somehow she was still slightly hurt. So she'd gone about it the most logical way, ignoring it.

Three days later, after an impromptu meeting with Clark at the tower he'd hung around. She'd asked him if he needed anything, but he hadn't responded. His eyes were dark and his face tense. He looked almost angry, almost. Without speaking he buried his hands in her hair and yanked her against him. She should have pushed him away, already knowing from experience how it would end. But she didn't, once again she was powerless against his kisses, his touch, his words. She ached to feel his hands on her body again, against her skin, touching her, caressing her. She needed to feel him inside of her. And he gave her everything she wanted, plus more. This time she stayed awake, he laid there for a moment, hand sliding up and down her hip as she cradled her from behind. Then he pulled away, mumbling something about needing to get going. She hadn't turned to face him.

It continued on like that for about a month. The times in-between varied. Sometimes, two days in-between, sometimes five, and sometimes he even showed back up the next day. Never once did she consider telling him no, because he always came back. In her head that what she told herself, he must have wanted her in some way. After all, he always came to her. At least she never had been desperate enough to go to him. It was a month after it first began when she first questioned herself.

* * *

"How's Oliver doing?"

"Hm? Chloe turned looked up from her salad to Lois. They tried to meet at least once a week, just to catch up.

"You know Oliver, Ollie, whatever you want to call him. I haven't seen him in a while. I know the two of you are on speaking terms, I was just wondering."

Immediately Chloe jumped to conclusions, worried that somehow her cousin knew, but there was no speculation on her face. Lois was the kind of person that would have asked out right anyway. "Fine I guess. Why don't you just give him a call?"

"Eh." Lois shrugged and picked up a french fry. "Over a month ago, you know when I had that thing where Clark and I were trying to get picked up for that show?"

"Yea…" Chloe eyed her cousin strangely, wondering where it could have possible been going.

"Well Oliver showed up. Tried telling me he wanted me back." Lois sighed. "I felt bad. He was really being honest. I mean I'm not trying to toot my own horn here, but I mean he really was trying to get me back. Said that I had been the best thing in his life, that he regretted letting me go. Said he was still in love with me."

Her heart thudded in her chest at Lois' revelation. "What happened?"

"Well I told him the truth. That I didn't feel like that any longer. I mean I didn't want to lead him on. He was accepting of it, but I could tell he was hurt. I haven't really talked to him since then."

"Oh." Chloe lowered here fork, feeling her appetite leave her suddenly. "Well, I think he's okay."

"Good." Lois smiled in relief. "I mean he seemed like he was doing better. I just didn't want me rejecting him to affect that. Knowing Oliver he probably found some rebound chick." Lois shook her head. "I don't even want to know about that." She bit into her hamburger and noticed how pale Chloe had become. "Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded shakily. "Yea…I'm fine."

* * *

For two days after that conversation she'd hid in her tower, shielding herself from the world. Avoiding phone calls and communicating through e-mail and texts. It was for the best. She needed that time to build herself back up, find the confidence that she knew was there. She'd lost it with Oliver. Somehow along the way she'd become desperate for his attention. She'd convinced herself that because he always came to her it was okay, but he came to her because he knew, he knew she was a sure thing, he knew she couldn't turn him away, and he'd used that against her.

The worst part was that she'd have to see him again, because there was no way she could break off all contact him with him. There were bigger things going on than them just having pointless sex.

It was two days after her conversation with Lois that Clark showed up with Oliver at her door. They needed help. When Clark left though Oliver stayed. She stood nervously at her computer as she heard his footsteps behind her. An arm wrapped around her middle as it usually did, pulling her against him. His lips trailed down her neck and his hand traveled up sliding over her breast. As usual her breath came out in a shudder. This time though she grabbed his arm and pushed it away. Sliding out of his embrace she turned around. "I can't." There was a flicker of confusion on his face, but it quickly went away. One of his arms reached out for her before she could react, and pulled her body flush against his own. He grabbed her backside and yanked her hips closer, pressing his erection against her core.

"Sure you can."

His voice was low and tempting as he pressed a kiss behind her ear, but Chloe brought her hands against his chest again and pushed him away. "No, I'm serious. I just can't, not anymore."

"You're serious?"

"Yes." Her voice shook, and she hated herself for appearing so pathetic in front of him when he was being so cool and collected. He shrugged then, he actually shrugged.

"If that's what you want."

She gulped, fighting back the tears that she knew were threatening to spill. It would have helped if he at least appeared to be bothered by her denial, even if it was just because he at least wanted sex. "Yes." She forced out.

"Alright, let me know if you hear anything from Clark though."

* * *

She nodded, finding it impossible to speak, and watching in shock as he turned away from her and disappeared. When he was gone she finally allowed herself to cry. Because she'd been attracted to him in the beginning, and when it first started it had been sex, hot wonderful sex, and she tried to tell herself that it had been okay. But it hadn't been, she'd fallen for him.

A month later and she was still trying to deal with the separation. As much as she had dreaded being in the same room with him, it hurt even more that she rarely even saw him. After that night she only saw him a hand full of times. Those times had been hard, but what made it even worse was his lack of reaction at seeing her. He didn't really talk to her, and almost seem to be avoiding her. When he needed something he didn't call, just e-mailed. Even Clark, whose life was filled with defeating Zod and his blossoming romance with Lois had noticed the difference in their relationship. He'd asked, wondering if anything was wrong, but she had denied it into she was blue in the face.

And when she saw his picture in the paper, with a new woman on his arms, she sent it through the shredder; letting silent tears of regret and anger go with it.

It was a month later that she found herself ducking behind a dumpster wrinkling her nose and cursing her foolishness in the damp air. She'd found evidence of a meeting in Tess' computers. She'd considered calling Oliver or one of the others, but she couldn't make herself. In the end she'd decided to do the spying on her own. Everything had been going fine until that damn rat went skittering past her feet. She'd gasped in response and in moments they were headed in her direction. She brought herself just enough time to escape by tasing one of them.

She could hear them behind her, chasing her around the warehouse building. Stop or we'll shoot, right, she wasn't stopping. She'd never make it to her car though.

There was the sound of an engine, and she wanted to look, but she didn't even turn. It wasn't until a green bike came skidding across her path did she stop.

"Get on."

Despite her reluctance to see him, the sound of Oliver's metallic voice brought her nothing but relief at that moment. She hopped onto his back and clung to his waist as he took off, speeding away from the danger.

He didn't go to the tower as she suspected. It took her a few moments to realize he was heading to his townhouse. There was panic settling in the pit of her stomach. She knew he'd be upset with her for venturing out on her own, but it wasn't his anger that she feared. It was her inability to say no.

They made the ride up in silence. When she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes he wasn't even looking at her. It wasn't until the gate slid away and he pushed his hood back and tossed his glasses to the side that he finally looked at her. And there was fury in his eyes.

"What the hell were you doing!?"

"Recon." Chloe said in a clipped tone. Perhaps his anger was best, if he'd shown actual concern that might have broken her. But a fight she could deal with, the anger would help.

"On your own? Are you serious?" Oliver took a step closer, and noted how she took a step back. Grabbing her arm he pulled her back to him. "You didn't just jump on the wagon yesterday Chloe, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," Chloe ripped her arm from him with a sneer, "that you've been absolutely no help over the past couple of weeks and that you'd be pretty useless to me now."

He narrowed his eyes, at the conviction in her tone. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means communicating with someone by e-mail for a month makes it pretty hard."

"If you would have told me this was going down I would have been there." He expected her to respond, not turn on her heals and start heading back to the elevator. Oliver growled and grabbed her arm. "I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm not talking to you!" Chloe screamed and shoved at his chest. This time he didn't release her. "Don't pretend like you want to have a conversation now when you don't. You're the one that's fallen off the face of the earth."

"I've been busy." Oliver lied. He felt her eyes penetrating him, making him feel as if she could see strait through his bullshit.

"Sure. Well whatever. Fine. Well I've been full reprimanded. So if you're done then let me go!"

"So this is what it's going to be like?" Oliver asked, stepping closer to a topic they had been avoiding. "Avoiding one another, fighting?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Chloe don't play stupid it doesn't become you." Her face twisted with anger, but he wasn't through. "So we had sex, get over it. It lasted a month. You're going to be angry forever about that? It was just sex." He hadn't expected her to slap him. The pain from her palm against his cheek spread through him like fire, making his body tense in anger. Grabbing the other arm he yanked her forward and snarled. "Like I said, just sex."

If he would have slapped her it would have hurt just as badly. In fact she wished he would have, because the physical pain she could have lived with, it would have fired her anger. But his cruel words, that her heart couldn't bear. All of the anger and coldness she felt for him melted away leaving only pain. Her shoulders fell slightly in defeat. "Just-." Her voice shook and she looked away to try and regain some composure. She looked back up at him again. "Just let me go." His face twisted in some emotion she wasn't familiar with, but she didn't care. She needed to get away. "Please." She begged.

Her emotions were always kept so hidden from him. The only time he'd ever seen them was when he was touching her, when she would let him into her bed. Then she would let herself go, but after, she would pull away from him, letting him go from her bed without even a word. Then just as soon as it had started she'd pushed him away without as much as an explanation. Even when he'd avoided her she hadn't said a word, for a while he wondered if she even remembered he existed. Now she stood before him, face pained, and eyes glittering with unshed tears. He lowered his head and took her claimed her lips. If he was wrong and she really felt noting for him she'd probably slap him again, but she didn't. Instead she whimpered into his mouth, opening her own to him, and not even fighting him as he slid his tongue home.

She felt herself melting against, forgetting about everything except the feel of him. His hands relaxed against her and then slowly slid down her body, wrapping around her waist, and pulling her closer against him. He felt wonder, he felt as if nothing had changed. It didn't take her long to remember that it had. Pushing him with her hands on his chest she watched him stumble back. "No. I said no."

"You don't act like someone who says no."

"Well I'm saying it anyway. I won't be that girl."

He shook his head in confusion. Sure what they were doing had only been sex, but she'd never even talked to him about, never even given him any indication that she didn't want that. "What girl?"

"That rebound girl. Don't you think Lois told me? About professing your undying love?" Chloe snapped, feeling her anger spark again. His face hardened in response. "She told me a month ago. And did you know what she said? Knowing Oliver he's probably found some rebound chick. I guess you were too lazy to look for anyone to far from Lois right? I mean why not make an effort to find someone that isn't related to her?

"It wasn't like that." He said, knowing that she wouldn't listen.

Chloe laughed bitterly. "This coming from the man who just seconds ago said it was just sex so get over it. I'm supposed to take some comfort from you? A serial womanizer who gets his picture plastered all over the paper with the flavor of the week. You know whatever it was like Oliver I don't want to know, because when it's 'just sex' no excuse is going to sound good. You know I thought we were friends, I just can't believe that you would say that to me, treat me like that." Chloe shook her head. "Just don't talk to me." When she turned away she felt as if she was walking away from him all over again, leaving her heart behind her.

Everything had turned out so wrong. When it had started between them he had known he was walking on dangerous ground, but he had wanted it to bad to stop it. Then while he was still in the middle of his confusion of wanting her and not knowing why, she'd pushed him away. The last thing he had wanted to do was lose her. Grabbing her arm he spun her around. She tried to push him away with the other but he grabbed it, and held them both at her sides. "It had nothing to do with Lois." He said honestly. "It was an accident the first time, and I tried to blow it off at least for the sake of our friendship and working together, but I couldn't. And I came back again and again and again. It had nothing to do with Lois. But when I was with you it felt good. It wasn't like finding some random rebound. I could have done that, but I didn't. I used you, but not for the reason you think."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Her voice shook with the pain and hurt at his disregard for her feelings. "That you used me?" She blinked and cursed herself as tears slid down her cheeks.

He released her and caught her face with his hands, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks too wipe away her tears, cursing himself for being so callous and using her. He should have known that Chloe didn't do casual, if she was allowing him into her bed it was for a reason. "I could have had pointless sex with anyone. But being with you wasn't pointless or empty. Being with you felt right, I wanted it. And it was confusing. Because you're Lois' cousin, Clark's best friend, and the last person I should have been falling for was you."

"Stop." Chloe said, not even bothering to hide her tears. She grabbed his wrists and tried to pull him away.

"And you never once said a word when I came to you and when I left you didn't even notice." Oliver shook his head. "So when you told me you couldn't do it anymore, without any explanation or reason, I didn't understand." She tried to pull her face away from him but he held it firmly and stepped closer. "I was hurt and angry and I couldn't even stand to be in the same room with you.

"It doesn't matter." Chloe shook her head. "I can't do this. I can't do just sex. I'm sorry. Just-just let me go."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started it and never said a word. It was my fault. And I'm sorry I walked out on you. And I'm sorry for what I said just now. I should never have told you it was just sex. You hurt me and I was angry."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." She said in confusion and his face softened.

"I know." Oliver brushed his thumb slowly over her lips. "I'm sorry. After everything we've been through I should never have treated you like that." He pressed a kiss against her lips then pulled away, resting his forehead against her own. "Please just believe me. Don't walk away from me. I know you have every right to, but I'm begging you to stay. Just give me a chance. It won't be like that again." He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "You could never be that woman Chloe. It isn't just sex. It's more than that, I want more than that."

"I-I don't know."

There was fear in her eyes; she didn't trust him that was evident. "I swear, I'll do whatever I need to do to convince you."

"Convince me of what?"

"That I don't want it to be about just sex."

"And if I said no sex?" She challenged. His brow drew together in confusions.

"How long?" She opened her mouth to respond, but he shook his head. "Never mind, forget I asked that. Okay, okay. We'll do it your way."

She didn't have much faith in her ability to withstand him, but she had to know that he would at least try. "You're serious?"

"I'm serious." Oliver tilted her head back and pressed a kiss to her lips then pulled away. "I've been miserable this past month; I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither." Chloe admitted breathlessly, her body already feeling a pull to his own. His hand slid down and stopped at her back.

As he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him she didn't fight him, and when her hands came to rest on his chest, she didn't push him away.

"Can we do this without hurting each other again?" Chloe asked fearfully, because if it turned out badly it wouldn't be good for either one of them.

"I can't promise that you won't make me angry, you have a habit of doing that." Oliver rushed her hair gently from her face. "But I can promise you that I won't leave you and even when you don't listen to me and make me angry I won't leave you."

"I'll try to listen." She said with a small smirk.

"Somehow I doubt that. But at least promise me no more hiding out in alleys around men with guns." She nodded in response. "Thank you."

He kissed her then, drawing her mouth open slowly and sliding his tongue along the inside of her mouth. His arm was firm around her and his hand cradled the back of her head, but that was it. He never pushed for more, and as much as she wanted it, she felt some relief that he understood her fears.

She'd fallen for him, hard. But now she at least knew he had fallen with her.


End file.
